Danny phantom in the alola :on hold:
by Lyndsey Douglas
Summary: danny,sam, and tucker where sent to the alola region there he meets ash and his friend (this is after ash catches poipole)
1. info

danny, sam, and tucker where sent to the alola region where they meet ash and his friends this story is after poipole was captured by ash


	2. Chapter 1-portal and a new world

danny P.O.V

Me and my friends Sam and Tucker were walking back from the nasty burger from a long day of ghost hunting "UGH finally I can go home a rest"I shout "I wonder why more ghost show up today" Sam said "who cares as long as there no mo-" be he could finish there were a flash and a portal open under our feet then I black out

-TIME SKIP 30 mins-

I woke up to a pain in my head "ow what hit me" then I notice that I'm not home I'm am in some sort of house that had a lofe and a tank that had some sort of fishes that look like hearts 'ok this is weird' then I heard a door open I look to see a man about in his 20th how had a lab coat and a pair of shorts a cap and saddle and glasses and he wearing a wedding ring "alola" the man said "am hey"I reply "are you ok we found you on the beach unconscious" he said "oh am I ok thank for asking Wait we?" "oh yeah a boy how also living with me is out with his pokemon training" the man replied wait what pokemon? "am excuse me what pokemon?" when I ask that question he just looks at me with shock then he smiled and laughed "hahahahahahah that was a good joke you got me there ha" "am it was not a joke" I said "Wait you weren't not kidding when you didn't know what pokemon were"I just nodded "hmm wait here" he told me "I be here alone :|" after a few mins a man came back with a boy he looks like a 10-year-old "this is ash, ash this is amm" "danny" "right danny, this is ash he the boy how living with me while he in alola" ok I have no idea where alola is but it sound hawiian "alola" the boy said "hay" then I notise a yellow creature on his solder and a red flying thing that has a screen on it "bizz alola im a rotomdex" WHAT "y-you can talk" "bizz yes becuse of my body I was able to talk bizz" ok this day getting wairder and wairder then the yellow creature run up to me "pika" huh "oh this is pikachu he is my best fraind" "am hello pikachu" I scrach him under his chin "cha~" pikachu sqeeled aw "look like pikachu like you" ash said "so danny you said you have never seen or heird about pokemon before" he said "no I havent well, to be honest, I think I not in my world" there stay silant they screamed"WHAAAA" ow ears "what do you mean you not from this world are you a ailan" "Wah no I mean another dimension a diffrent eirth" "oh STILL it waird" "ok ash danny been throw hard time I think he needs rest" "WAIT i got an idea since danny dosent know about pokemon how about he goes to pokemon school" "pokemon school?" "pika" " yes it a place where you learn about pokemon and what pokemon can do," kukui said "hmm" should I I just got here I don't what to be a bother "ok I will go" "AWESOME" then I remember something "AH" "WOW what wrong" ash said surprises "I just remember that I was sucked into the portal with my friends Sam and Tucker" "don't worry we will find them but for now I think we get you ready for tomorrow you have school" tomorrow is going to be a long day

 **the end**

 **thanks for tuning to my FIRST FANFIC so if it not good you know why plus I going to make chapter every day if I can cause I'm still in school :( yeah see tomorrow**

 _ **next time ash and Danny goes to pokemon school and how will Danny friends react when they told that Danny is from a different**_ ** _dimension_** _ **also will Danny reunite with his friends stay tune tomorrow then you find out :)**_


	3. Chapter 2-morning

PLZ READ THE BOTTOM AFTER THE CHAPTER it explains why it short

Danny P.O.V

The next morning Danny woke up because of the alarm clock 'ugh I hate that sound' i yawn and stretch and I walk to the kitchen to see kukui making breakfast "morning" he turn to me "oh moring Danny did you sleep well" he said "like a baby" I reply "that good and are you excited for school" "eh I never like school in my world" "oh why that" "one word: dash" "eh how dash" "am he- never minds he not inportant" "anyway when ash wake up and eat breckfast" "ok" I started eating breckfast 'should I tell them that im hafe ghost' my trance was broking when ash came in to the kitchin "alola" "hi ash" I replyed "so danny you ready to go" " am yeah" "oh Buy the way kukui is going to be our teacher" "oh cool" Kukui spoke up "ok boy time to get going"I hope I can find tucker and sam soon"

yesterday

Tucker p.o.v

I woke to feel a soft feeling under me 'wah where am I' i sat up to find my self in an unfamiliar surrounding "hello" I called out to see if anyone responds " then the door open I saw a girl look like around the age of 10 or 11 she had blue hair with a golden piece of metal in her hair and had baggie pant that has wave on it and she just has a white shirt and sandals "hello I'm Luna" "Tucker

TBC

sorry this chapter short I was at the movie to see the Jurassic world falling kingdom (you should go see it-it soo good) also I not going to update tomorrow because I'm going on a trip with my school until 9:00pm yeah see you on Tuesday


	4. AN

**hay guy bad news guys I'm not going to update this story for a while I'm sick I start it up again when I get better yes see you when I get better**


	5. Chapter 5

am hay I going to put this on hold causes I hate it so yeah


End file.
